


Hope

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah explains to Hayley why Klaus reacted so violently at the news she nearly aborted their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "House of the Rising Son," with spoilers up through that episode.

Rebekah knocked on Hayley’s bedroom door. “What do you want, Klaus?” Hayley called from the other side.

“It’s Rebekah” said the blonde. “Can I come in?”

After a moment of silence, the werewolf answered “Okay.”

Rebekah let herself into the bedroom, where Hayley was stretched out on the bed. “I came to check on you” she said. “I know my brother was pretty rough on you downstairs earlier.”

“I’m fine” said Hayley. “No thanks to Klaus.”

“Sorry about that” said Rebekah. “He has a nasty temper.”

Hayley snorted. “That’s an understatement” she said. “It’s like he gets out of bed in the morning and says ‘I think I’ll be evil today.’”

Rebekah chuckled. Then she got a serious look on her face and said “I know it can seem that way, but he wasn’t always like that.”

Hayley sighed. “Look, I know he’s your brother and all, but even you have to admit he’s pretty awful.”

“He can be” said Rebekah. “But I think the real reason he reacted the way he did was out of fear.”

Hayley raised her eyebrows. “Is that even a possibility for him?” she asked.

“This baby has created hope in my brother’s heart, Hayley” Rebekah said. “That’s a feeling he hasn’t felt for a thousand years. And right now you’re the only one capable of taking away that hope.”


End file.
